


Russia x reader ~I will now confess to you~

by BlurredInsanity



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:04:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1901775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlurredInsanity/pseuds/BlurredInsanity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russia x reader lemon! Since this is chapter 7, it's kind of in the middle of the story, but you don't have to necessarily know how the story went if you're looking for a lemon. It works just fine :D </p>
<p>There are finally confessions going about! As in all the sexual tension will finally end in a lemon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 7 

~*~

The ride home was somewhat awkward. 

To put it mildly. 

Since we lived quite far from Finland's home, despite them being neighboring countries, we had had to take a plane for travel. It was one of Ivan's private jets. Yes, he owned a plane. 

But that was the reason why the ride was a little awkward. He didn't have to steer it, so that meant we had the perfect opportunity to talk to one another. Except we didn't. 

I couldn't stop thinking about our kiss. I always imagined how our first kiss would be like. For some reason I thought we'd only share a quick and chaste kiss, instead of that mind blowing erotically charged kiss we had shared in the closet. 

Also, so what if I imagined us kissing all the time? 

Anyway, I didn't know that Ivan wanted me in that way. Some of the other countries had told me he definitely did, but denial is a very real thing. I mean, why would I believe it so easily? 

But he was the one, after all, who had initiated the kiss. 

So, the ride home was spent in silence. I didn't speak because I was busy contemplating about the turn of events my life had taken, and I wasn't sure why Ivan didn't say anything. 

It was difficult, though. Staying silent and being alone with my thoughts. I wanted him. I mean, I _really_ wanted him. All of him. 

I loved Ivan. I had, without a doubt, fallen deeply in love with the personification of Russia. 

I was also still aroused. Not like I could help it, or anything. 

Of course I lusted after Ivan. When you loved someone as much as I did... and I also felt like there was some sort of sexual tension between us, and that there has been for a long time. After the initial attraction I had felt towards him, I had already felt lust. But not as strongly as I did now. It seemed like my love for him worked as an amplifier for said lust. 

I didn't know what Ivan was thinking during the ride back home. For once he had a passive expression on his face, and I saw him fidgeting every once in while. 

I had a moment of doubt. Perhaps he was angry with me? But why would he be? 

_He ___was the one who kissed _me_. 

_~*~_

We had finally arrived at Ivan's home, and were currently standing in the foyer. 

I was about to say goodnight and head upstairs to our room, not being able to handle the awkward silence anymore, when Ivan spoke. 

"(Y/n), are you angry with me?" gone was the passive expression, instead Ivan looked nervous. 

...What? Why would he ask such a thing? Me, be mad at him? 

I stood in silence for a few seconds, before letting out a whispered, "What?". 

Ivan was about to approach me, but then stopped himself. 

"You haven't spoken to me since we left the party", Ivan was definitely fidgeting now. Why was he behaving like this? 

"Ivan, you haven't spoken to _me_ since we left the party", I raised a brow in question. Where was he going with this?

"I just thought that maybe I went too far... I never seem to know when I do that...", Ivan looked at me sadly. "Why would you like me as much as I like you?" Ivan was looking at me, but he spoke so quietly, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to hear him or not.

"Ivan... I thought that you didn't want me as anything more than a friend", I shook my head in disbelief at the situation at hand. "Even though I admit that we had a pretty strange friendship", images of us sharing a bed every night coming to mind.

We stood in the foyer in silence, each observing the other. 

Ivan then approached me and took me into his arms. 

"Sunflower, there are many things I do not understand about these feelings, but I do know that I want to do things to you that mere friends wouldn't do to each other", at the end of his sentence, Ivan's voice had lowered the tiniest bit. 

I was shocked and elated, and that was definitely an understatement. I guess the other countries were right, and denial had driven me crazy. I was only trying to protect myself, after all. 

Ivan let me go only to take my hand. 

"Come, it is time I confess to you", Ivan gave me a small smile and proceeded to drag me to our room upstairs. 

Well, I was thoroughly confused. Because that was a weird way to say something. 

_~*~_

Ivan had us seated on our bed. We had both taken our coats off. I was sitting with my legs crossed underneath me and Ivan was seated on the edge, facing me. 

"As you know, since I am a country, I live and have lived, for a very long time", Ivan took a deep breath and looked at me. I nodded for him to continue. 

"I have always been alone, and even though I have made a few... friends, I never felt whole, or complete", Ivan intertwined his hands with each other to emphasize what he meant. 

"I never felt what it was like to be attracted to someone, even though a few countries have tried explaining the feeling to me", Ivan furrowed his brows in concentration. 

"It didn't seem that important to me. I just wanted someone who would understand me... to not be afraid of me in any way", at this Ivan gave me a sad smile. 

"France had tried introducing women to me, and sometimes a few men", Ivan visibly grimaced at this. "But I wasn't interested. I felt nothing. My heart still felt empty and dark, and I didn't even feel this thing called 'lust', which is supposed to be a good feeling... at least France and Prussia told me so", Ivan shrugged at the last part. 

"Prussia had once told me to just give it a try, let them kiss me, touch me... but I didn't want to be touched. Not in that way, not like that", there was a short pause, then Ivan cleared his throat. 

"Then, one day, I happened to be walking through Moscow, and I passed by a shop that happened to have sunflowers on display", Ivan's voice seemed lighter now, his gaze focused intently on me. 

"There was a girl, or woman I should say, whom I had never seen the likes of before", Ivan's gaze was now focused on the past, somewhere in his memories. 

"She had the most beautiful expression on her face while tending the sunflowers, and her (h/c) hair was glowing in the dim light of the shop", Ivan looked at me again, his violet eyes tracing my hair, my features. 

"I remember hoping she would be one of those people who knew about me, that she would be able to see _me_ , the personification of Russia", Ivan smiled warmly at me. 

Ivan looked away. 

"I watched her for a month before finally talking to her", Ivan returned his gaze towards me again, observing my expression. 

I couldn't believe it... a whole month? 

I was too stunned to speak. I had only been in the country for a month before meeting him. Did he see me on my first day at work? 

I gave Ivan a small smile and motioned for him to continue his so called confession. 

"I would pass by the shop just to get a glimpse of you", Ivan had now officially addressed this woman as being me. 

"(Y/n), immediately after I saw you, working with those sunflowers in the shop, I knew I had to at least speak to you", Ivan had scooted closer to me on the bed, a hint of urgency in his voice. 

"So, it was the sunflowers?" I interjected curiously. 

Ivan shook his head with an amused smile playing at his lips. 

"Nyet, it wasn't the _sunflowers_ , it was _you_. You just happened to be surrounded by sunflowers", Ivan lifted his hand to stroke my cheek. I tried not to blush at how intimate things were getting between us. 

"I didn't know why I felt such a strong urge to meet you. But the reason it took so long... I was just afraid you wouldn't be able to see me as myself", Ivan smiled at me, obviously happy that I was able to see him as the personification of Russia. 

"Oh! Maybe this is something we can ask England about?" I suggested. I remembered it was nice talking to him and I hoped I would be able to meet the other countries again soon. 

Ivan cocked his head to the side, then giggled at me and ruffled up my hair. 

"Maybe", was all he said. 

Ivan put a finger under my chin and made me face him, since I had turned my head away with a pout. 

"After I met you... finally, after so long, I felt a spark of some sort", Ivan was staring at me intently. 

So I _wasn't_ the only one who had felt it. 

"Since that day, I was continuously confused in your presence", Ivan chuckled at himself. 

"I admit, a few times I had to put a hand over my heart, because it was beating in a strange way every time I thought about you", Ivan took my hand in his, then placed it over his heart. I could feel a strong and steady beat that was gradually getting faster the longer we stayed in this position. 

Ivan finally let our hands drop from over his heart after what felt like a really long time, even though it couldn't have been more than a minute. 

His cheeks looked slightly pinker than they were a minute ago. 

"I wasn't sure what I was feeling the first few days, but I eventually realized I was attracted to you", Ivan was tapping his fingers on the bed, and I focused my gaze on the steady beat. "It is strange, da? The feeling of being attracted to someone...", Ivan stopped tapping his fingers, but I didn't look away. 

"It wasn't long before I realized I lusted after you, too", Ivan lowered his voice an octave and I looked up at him quickly. 

We stared at each other for a few seconds, feeling a charge in the air. 

Ivan gulped nervously and then continued in his normal voice. 

"Do you remember when I told you I had to wake up earlier because of my job?" Ivan looked at me sheepishly and tugged at his scarf. 

"Yeah...?" I answered questioningly. 

"I didn't have to wake up _that_ early for my job as a country...", Ivan looked at me pleadingly. "(Y/n), I need to tell you this, because I want you to know how _badly_ I need you, and because it is a new experience for me", now Ivan was definitely blushing. 

Okay... Where was he going with this? Don't tell me... 

"I started having dreams about you, and you smell so good, and I wasn't really prepared", Ivan spoke quickly and averted his gaze away from mine. I was also blushing at his confession. 

"I woke up early enough so that you wouldn't know... I had to take care of it. I didn't think it would be so painful if you didn't", Ivan grimaced at the memory. 

"Ivan, you don't have to tell me all of this! If I told you how many times you made _me_ feel aroused, I-", I quickly covered my mouth with my hands and looked at Ivan with wide eyes. Damn it, are we really having this conversation?! 

Ivan looked at me like I had stunned him. Then a smile slowly made its way onto his face. 

"I am so happy you feel the same way, sunflower", Ivan told me with a relieved smile. 

"Actually, (y/n), I have something else to confess", Ivan leaned towards me and I saw a swirl of emotion in his deep violet eyes. 

"I love you", Ivan searched my own (e/c) eyes and saw his own feelings reflected in them. 

"Ivan, I love y-", before I could finish my own confession, Ivan had pulled me into a soft kiss. 

Even though this kiss wasn't as desperate as the one we shared in the closet, there was still a hidden urgency within it. 

After our kiss, Ivan leaned back to look me in the eyes. I could see he wanted me _now_. 

Well, who was I to stop him? 

"(Y/n), I want you in a way I never thought I would want anyone", Ivan gulped nervously and gave me a small smile. 

"Are we...? Do you want to become one with me?" Ivan asked with a serious tone, but I saw mirth in his eyes at the line he used. 

I looked at him, showing as much emotion as I could convey through my eyes. 

"Yes, I would love to become one with you", at this I pulled him into another kiss. It started out soft, but after a while it became much deeper and urgent. Our need for each other was starting to get the better of us. 

"I need _you_ now", I whispered suggestively into his ear after our kiss. 

After that there was nothing Ivan nor I could do to stop what was about to happen next. 

We both knew that neither of had ever had sex before, but it didn't stop us from giving it our all. We just acted out on instinct and our love for each other. 

Ivan tackled me onto the bed so that he was lying on top of me. His hair was framing his face in a beautiful silver glow, and his violet eyes were dark with desire. 

He started kissing down my neck, occasionally nipping at my skin. He focused on one part of my neck and decided to start sucking on it. It would leave a mark, definitely. A mark that told the world I was his, and his alone. 

I sighed in pleasure. I wasn't used to such feelings, all of this was really starting to overwhelm me. I didn't really mind that Ivan was marking me, though, since it was his way of showing how much he wanted me. I just had to make sure to make us even. 

After Ivan was done sucking on my now sensitive neck, he glanced up at me, all the while placing his hands underneath the sweater I was wearing. 

Ivan's fingers were gingerly traveling across my exposed skin and they left a trail of goosebumps in their wake. 

Finally after the light teasing he lifted my sweater off of me, and with a little help from myself, my sweater ended up discarded on the floor. It was getting a little too hot for comfort, anyway. 

Ivan was still on top of me, and our legs were intertwined. I could feel Ivan was hard through the material of our clothes. 

Curiously, I rubbed my leg against his cloth covered length, which caused Ivan to gasp as his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure. 

"(Y/n)... stop teasing me", Ivan's eyes were now opened and he was looking at me with a dark hunger. 

I just gave him a coy smile. 

"Make me", I whispered. 

Ivan crashed his lips onto mine once more and started grinding his hips against mine in a teasingly slow manner. 

I couldn't believe how aroused I was. It almost _hurt_. I fleetingly wondered if Ivan felt even more desperate. I licked Ivan's lips and then bucked into him, which made him moan. I took the chance to thrust my tongue into his mouth. He tasted so good, as good as his own scent. 

Ivan's tongue battled mine and eventually we met in the middle. Our tongues swirled between us, our saliva mixing and some of it leaking out, but we didn't care. 

While we were kissing I started tugging at his clothes, indicating that I wanted him with less clothes. _Now_. 

Ivan pulled away from the kiss and we both gasped for oxygen. He gave me a decidedly boyish grin which made my heart flutter. 

Ivan quickly got rid of his own sweater and jeans. He lay his hands on his scarf, and then unraveled it carefully. He dropped it with the rest of our clothes and gave me a gentle smile. He then started tugging my own pants down. 

"Sunflower, I think both of us would enjoy this a lot more if we were wearing a lot _less_ clothing", Ivan started placing butterfly kisses down my body as he pulled my own pants down. 

We were now clad in our underwear. Ivan was on his knees in front of me, situated between my legs. I could see the bulge of his member straining his underwear. It looked painful. 

Ivan lifted his hands and placed them on his underwear, pulling them down _slowly_. 

I was incredibly aroused at this point. I could feel my lower walls clenching at nothing, wanting to feel Ivan inside of me. I was really wet, and I could feel a crowd of butterflies at the pit of my stomach. 

Ivan's expression was just as captivating as the rest of him. Ivan was breathing heavily in anticipation and he couldn't stop looking at me. Of course his eyes traveled over my own body, which was still clad in my underwear, but his eyes always returned to mine. He was looking at me like I was the most precious thing in the world. 

We had been staring at each other with the barest hint of self-control. 

I decided to break it by taking my own bra off, also in a teasingly slow manner. Ivan was about to reach out towards me, but I placed a hand on his chest. 

Ivan waited impatiently and I saw his manhood twitch in anticipation. 

I finally threw my bra on the floor with the rest of the clothes. After the sound of my clothing hitting the floor, Ivan had immediately attacked my lips with his own. He rubbed himself over my now wet underwear and I moaned in ecstasy. 

His fingers were traveling down the length of my body until they found the edge of my undergarments. 

He ripped them off of me. 

I looked up at him in surprise. Did he really just _rip_ my underwear off? 

Instead of answering me, Ivan decided to play dirty. 

He rubbed a long finger over my entrance and immediately I threw my head back in pleasure. He would skim over my most sensitive bundle of nerves now and then, but his finger mostly stayed by my opening. 

"I can't believe you feel so aroused because of me", Ivan whispered in awe. He then plunged his finger into me without warning. I gasped in pleasure at the feeling of something finally being inside of me. Especially since it was Ivan. 

Oh, and he had big hands, all right. His long fingers were touching places in me that I never even thought I could feel. 

"Well, what about- ah!" I gasped in pleasure as Ivan placed another finger inside of me and started moving them around. 

"What about you~?" I said and grabbed his member and pumped it once. 

Ivan moaned loudly and thrust involuntarily into my hand. 

"You don't know how long I have wanted you to touch me in such a way, sunflower~", Ivan moaned and kissed me. 

"But even though I love you touching me like this, there is one thing I want a lot more", Ivan took his fingers out of me. He brought his hand between us to get a better look at it. 

"By the way, you smell really nice~", Ivan then gave his fingers an experimental lick. "You also taste good", Ivan positioned himself on top of me. 

"The one thing I really want right now, is you. _You_ surrounding me. I want to be _inside_ of you so badly, and I want to hear you moaning my name", Ivan gave me a look that was both gentle and dark. I could feel his member prodding my entrance. 

"I want _you_ inside of _me_ right _now_ ", I moaned. His words were making me even more aroused if that was possible. 

Ivan started pushing his way inside of me slowly. I could feel my walls stretching to accommodate to the size of Ivan's length. He was _big_. Luckily I was incredibly aroused, so he slid in without much resistance. 

Once Ivan had reached a certain point inside of me, I felt pain. I winced slightly and tried thinking about other things to get my mind off the pain. Like the fact that he was indeed inside of me, and we were both doing this for the first time in our lives. 

I looked up at Ivan and tried not to show my own pain. I felt happy that Ivan was in so much pleasure, and that it was because of me. 

Ivan was now completely sheathed in me, and I could feel his manhood throbbing. 

His face was scrunched up in pleasure and he was having trouble breathing. Ivan looked at me and his expression turned worried. 

"(Y/n), are you okay?" Ivan leaned on one of his elbows and stroked my hair with the other. 

I nodded at him. The pain had gradually gone away, and now all I could feel was Ivan. I gave him a smile and leaned up to give him a chaste kiss. 

"Now... if you wouldn't mind moving", I lifted my hips up into his and consciously clenched myself around him. 

Ivan's eyes fluttered closed and he said something in Russian. Did he just swear in Russian? I thought, before I wasn't capable of coherent thought anymore. Ivan had started pumping a steady rhythm and I was blown away by the pleasure the movement caused. 

Ivan had opened his eyes again and we were staring at each other. We couldn't seem to look away, and our gazes created an intimacy that was almost too much to handle. 

After a while of Ivan's somewhat controlled thrusting our pace was getting faster. I could feel a buildup in my lower abdomen, and our room was filled with grunts and moans of each other's names. I could hear our skin slapping against each other, since sweat had started accumulating on our bodies. 

"I... I don't want this to end yet", Ivan gasped as he thrust particularly hard into me. 

Before I could reply Ivan rolled us so that I was on top. 

I continued bucking into Ivan and decided now was my chance to get even. 

I leaned towards his neck and started licking and nipping at his skin there. I found a spot that I knew would be visible even when wearing the scarf that covered the lower part of his neck, and promptly started sucking on it. 

Ivan was thrusting up into me and his hands were caressing my back tenderly. 

After I was finished with my own mark on his skin I sat back up and smirked at Ivan. Now we both had marks. 

Ivan's eyes were half lidded and he had a small smile on his face. He lifted his hand to caress the side of my breast tenderly. 

He then cupped both of my breasts with his large hands and started to sensually massage them. 

I held his arms as I desperately thrust my hips into his own. 

Ivan sat up so that I was now on his lap, but our rhythm didn't falter. He had his arms around my back and we were both bucking wildly into each other. 

Now that neither of us were pinned against the bed we could caress each other freely. 

Ivan kissed me again, and it was one of the softest kisses we had shared, regardless of the fact that we were frantically moving against one another. 

I could feel I was near the edge. 

"(Y/n), when you come, look into my eyes", Ivan breathily said to me. 

I just nodded and prepared myself for a climax that was going to be an incredibly strong one. 

I lifted my hand and stoked Ivan's hair before I felt Ivan thrust into me particularly hard. 

I reached my limit, but did as Ivan wanted and kept my eyes open. I felt my walls clenching around Ivan's throbbing member and gasped his name all the while looking into his captivating violet eyes. 

Apparently it was too much for Ivan, too, because Ivan came soon after me, still looking into my eyes. He moaned my name as he did, and his brows furrowed in pleasure. 

Ivan gently pushed me down onto the bed and thrust into me one last time as he rode out his climax. Our breathing was gradually returning to normal. 

Ivan pulled out of me and winced at the feeling of not being inside of me anymore. I also felt a lot emptier without him there. We had definitely become one during our passionate moment together. 

Ivan smiled at me. "(Y/n), I am really, deeply in love with you", Ivan whispered and leaned forward to kiss my forehead. 

I yawned and smiled back. It had been a long day. "I'm deeply in love with you, too, Ivan", I caressed his cheek and then snuggled into him. 

After a few moments of silence Ivan spoke again. 

"We shall become one later again, da?" Ivan pulled me closer into him. 

I just chuckled and told him goodnight. 

I fell into a deep and blissful sleep in just a few seconds, but Ivan had spent a few hours wondering about the future before he had managed to fall asleep. 

"I wouldn't be able to live if I lost you, sunflower", Ivan whispered before finally falling into a deep slumber, seeing dreams about me running in a field of sunflowers while laughing happily. 

A small smile tugged at his lips. 


	2. Russia x reader ~You are such a tease!~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 8 of my Russia x reader story. Basically now that Russia and the reader have finally crossed the line and confessed their feelings for each other, more sex ensues. Because you know, lovers want to have even more sex with each other. Que the lemons!

Chapter 8 

~*~

I woke up feeling dirty and like I absolutely needed to take a nice cold shower. I also realized I was naked.

From what I could feel of Ivan who was pressed against my back, he was most definitely naked, too.

Wait. I thought last night was a dream? An incredibly hot, delicious and wonderful dream...

But it wasn't.

Oh, my goodness cacti and llamas in a barrel full of flying mint bunnies! We _actually_ had sex last night?! He... he also confessed his love for me.

'Actually, I prefer the term _make love_ , but whatever', my mind retorted unnecessarily and flung images of last night at my still half asleep self. Sheesh! Since when were you the sentimentally romantic one? I thought back and rolled my eyes at myself.

Gah, maybe I'm crazy after all, what with all the arguing with myself. 'They say arguing is healthy in every relationship', my brain attempted to clarify to myself. Well, we're the same person, so I don't see how we have a relationship of any sort, or how that makes me sane... You know what? I'm not going to acknowledge you any more.

I could hear my more ridiculous side laughing at me in my mind, but otherwise ignored it. Doomed... I was doomed.

I turned my head to take a look at Ivan who was sleeping next to me and almost let out a girly squeal at how adorable he looked. _Almost_ let out a squeal. I do not do such things. 'Yeah, right', my mind rolled its eyes at me. 

Damn, how could he be so hot and adorable at the same time? 'Well, he's definitely attractive, with the most _beautiful_ eyes in the world, and he can be sweet, but possessive, and he's big and tall, and oh, the _big_ part, well-'. Shut up, you. Why the hell are you so vocal now, brain, with all your images of _big_ things and such? I thought resignedly after managing to interrupt my own wayward thoughts.

I let out a quiet sigh. If only people knew what I had to deal with. 'As you said, we are the same person... so...'. Ignoring you. Totally ignoring you.

Yeah... I think the sex was _so_ good, it messed my head up even more. I was going to have to remember to compliment Ivan later. 'Or maybe there should be a lot _more_ sex to fix us up', my silly thoughts snickered at me and I internally groaned at myself.

I carefully lifted Ivan's arm from the grip he had around my waist and sat up to stretch.

I scooted towards the edge of the bed when I felt something stir from behind me and an arm pulled me back down.

"Gah! What the hell?" I yelled, but the volume wasn't really effective because of my 'morning voice'. 'Ugh, morning voice...'. Stop it. Same person, remember?

I hadn't expected Ivan to be awake, but apparently I was wrong.

"Sunflower, where do you think you are going?" Ivan's morning voice didn't sound groggy at all. Instead, it ended up sounding a _lot_ lower than his usual voice, and made him sound incredibly sexy. Which of course, I thought, was unfair.

"I was going to take a much needed shower, since I feel all grimy and stuff", I replied and smiled at him.

Ivan didn't say anything, though. He was staring at me with a small smile on his face. His eyes were tracing my lips with a quiet longing before returning to look me in the eyes with their violet beauty. Seriously, their color was exquisite. 

I was starting to feel a little self-conscious at the way he was just _looking_ at me.

"Uh, Ivan... I just said 'shower'...?" I raised my brows at him questioningly.

"I love you, my wonderfully warm and bright sunflower~", Ivan practically purred at me, his voice still low.

I felt those damned butterflies again along with a fluttering in my heart.

"I love you, too, Ivan", I said softly. 

After a few seconds spent looking into each other's eyes, I remembered that there was a life to be lived, instead of spending an eternity looking into Ivan's eyes. Not that I would mind a fate such as that. 

"But _shower_ ", I practically whined. 'Wow, still not getting your priorities straight, huh?', my brain reprimanded me. Hey, being clean enables for more moments such as this in the future, I thought back adamantly. You know it, I know it. 'So technically _we_ know it'. _No_ , there is only me... now shut up.

Ivan chuckled and sat up, looming over me. I still lay on the bed where Ivan had pulled me down, and I came to the realization that I wasn't covered by any part of the blanket.

Now, I know that last night I'd just had sex -'made love', my mind coughed at me- with the man I was in love with, but I still felt awkward laying naked in front of him in broad daylight. 

I could feel a blush starting to make its way onto my face. I glanced up at Ivan curiously to see what he was thinking, and gulped at what I saw.

Ivan was looking at me with such open _intensity_ it was palpable in the air. 

His gaze was raking over my form, and I could see he was blushing, too. Probably remembering all that we did last night, and what was said. We had finally, _finally_ , crossed that line. We were friends, yes. But now we were lovers. And that was a _huge_ thing for the both of us.

There was also, uh, another huge thing stirring underneath the sheets between Ivan's legs. 

Ivan gave me a sheepish smile and tried covering it, but the more he touched it, the higher it rose.

I was now blushing profusely.

"Ivan...?" I sat up and looked at him questioningly. Why was he trying to hide his arousal? It was difficult not to be aroused myself, since he so obviously wanted me.

"I'm sorry, sunflower. But it seems I can't get enough of you", Ivan didn't bother trying to hide his erection anymore. At least his voice was how it usually was now. "I want to do other things with you, too, but becoming one with you feels so _right_ , I want to do it all the time", Ivan looked away from my gaze for a short time before finally facing me again. "The feeling of being as close to you as possible and touching you... I _need_ you", Ivan whispered.

I shook my head in amusement before taking one of his hands in mine.

"Ivan, I _love_ that you want me in such a way. The fact that you'd be insatiable is an incredible turn on", I said seductively, or at least attempted to sound seductive.

Now Ivan was smiling brightly. "You don't mind that I want to make love to you as often as possible?" Ivan asked with a hint of excitement, and I tried not to blush at the way he phrased it. 'Hah! I told you it was making love', my mind laughed at me. Hey, it depends on the situation, I thought back.

"Of course not! I believe it's normal for people who are so in love with each other to want each other in such a way all the time", I shrugged at this. I wouldn't really know, but what I _did_ know, was that it had been hard _not_ to be aroused around Ivan even before last night.

Of course there wasn't _only_ lust for me, just like it wasn't only lust for Ivan, either. Lust was just a natural part of life, and now that we had crossed the line, we were able to explore _every_ part of each other.

Ivan gave me a soft smile before leaning towards me and placing a chaste kiss upon my lips.

"Become one with me, da?" he whispered into my ear and started kissing down my neck. His hand was traveling the length of my thigh, straying dangerously close to a very sensitive part of me.

It was difficult to have any coherent thoughts at this point, because _damn_ , the lust was real and present, but I also wanted that damn shower. 'Again with this damn shower... ugh!', my brain metaphorically threw its arms into the air in frustration. 

I decided to get two birds with one stone.

"How about... you take a shower with me?" I suggested as innocently as possible, but I said this while my fingers strayed dangerously close to Ivan's erection.

Ivan blinked, then quickly tossed the covers off himself, giving me a _perfect_ view of his large member, before walking to my side of the bed and picking me up bridal style.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing? I can walk, you know", I looked up at Ivan. I saw the mark I made on his neck last night. It was most definitely visible. I felt proud of it. I knew I had a similar, if not a bigger one, on my own neck.

"I don't think you mind, if it means us being able to touch each other that much more, da?" Ivan looked at me with half lidded eyes and gave me a decidedly mischievous smile.

I just let out a 'hmph' and helped Ivan open the door to the bathroom from where I was currently situated in his arms.

Once stepping inside he carefully let me go so that I could stand on my own feet.

We both stepped into the shower and I switched it on, making sure the water wasn't too hot nor cold. We stood under the shower getting soaked in what felt like our own little world, just like the two of us were the only existing people on Earth.

Ivan placed some shampoo into his hands before starting to rub it all over my hair. Who knew this would feel so good? I stood there enjoying the way his large hands gently combed through my hair. 

Ivan had stepped closer to me, and now I felt something poking me. Oh, right...

I reached behind me to grab Ivan's erect manhood and felt his hands stop their ministrations. I heard a low growl before I was turned around to face an aroused country also known as Ivan.

I was gently pressed against the wall of the shower, between its cool wet tiles and Ivan's warm hard body. I was looking up at Ivan with a deceptively innocent expression upon my face.

I wrapped my arms around Ivan's neck and pulled him into a kiss. Our lips attacked the other's with a passion that was hotter than it had been last night. I guess once we'd had a taste of each other, we couldn't get enough.

Ivan lifted me up to straddle him, and I felt him slide into me without difficulty. We both moaned into each other's mouths. 

This time was faster than last night, but that didn't detract any pleasure from the act.

"(Y/n), you're so... ungh, _tight_ ", Ivan panted and his face was scrunched up in pleasure. My eyes were half lidded in pleasure and I couldn't stop looking at Ivan. He looked beautiful, and to be honest, I've never seen him with his hair totally wet before.

Ivan was placing kisses down my neck and I was combing through his hair. I could feel I was already close to the edge. Ivan was pounding into me with fast, hard thrusts like there was no tomorrow.

After a couple minutes more of this pleasurable torture, I climaxed. I moaned out Ivan's name and felt myself clenching around him. Ivan had buried his face into my wet hair at my neck and thrust a few more times before he couldn't take it any longer. 

When he climaxed he squeezed me tight in his arms and kissed me hard. 

Ivan pulled out of me and let me stand on my feet once more. He didn't let go of me, though. He was still embracing me. I could feel his breathing returning to normal.

The rest of the shower was a relaxing experience.

'You know, I think you guys just fucked', my mind blinked at me in awe. I internally snorted at my own strange thoughts. Yeah, we go through the whole spectrum of sex. Making love, to fucking, to whatever. I let out a small smile at the memory of what just happened.

"You probably want to use your own towel this time, da?" Ivan asked and I turned around to see him holding my towel in his hands. 

"You've _still_ been using my towel?" I asked incredulously. Ivan just gave me a sheepish smile and handed my towel to me.

~*~

I couldn't believe I was in a relationship with the personification of Russia. No, I couldn't believe I was actually with Ivan, whom I had thought was only a fictional character just weeks ago. Or maybe... I just couldn't believe I was in a relationship in the first place.

Point being, I still sometimes felt like I was dreaming. Even though there have been _plenty_ of times when I knew it was real. This was the 'Real Life', and I was living it. I was actually living a fantasy, which at the same time was my new reality. 

Strange how life worked sometimes, huh?

Time seemed to go by pretty fast, too. Ivan and I have been living in this bubble of happiness, shut off from the rest of the world.

Oh, he still had to do his duty as a country, and we didn't just stay cooped up at his home all the time, either.

We traveled around his country, and he took me sightseeing. We spent many a day enjoying each other's company. We've created many memorable moments, just as I am sure there will be plenty more of in the future.

As I already said, time goes by real quick. So we hadn't even noticed that it was already a month since our first night spent 'becoming one', as Ivan would put it. The night of the Christmas party.

I guess a month really isn't that long a time, and it hadn't felt that way. But in reality, it was. I hadn't seen the other countries in over a month! I kind of missed them, even though I didn't _really_ know them that well. It's complicated, because I feel like I've known them my whole life. They really grew on me.

It reminded me of something Romano had said at the party. What was it? He said that they already felt close to me even though they didn't know me. But how was that possible for them? For me, it was because I'd seen how they acted like in an anime. But for them to act like they knew me was pretty strange.

Life was full of mysteries, I guess.

Even though Ivan and I had been spending a lot of time together, it still felt like we were learning new things about each other, and about ourselves, too.

Currently, as I was contemplating these things, which I often did anyway, Ivan was speaking on the phone with someone.

"So, who was that?" I asked after the relatively short phone call had ended.

"It was England. He said it was time for another World Meeting, and this time it would be hosted in his country", Ivan walked around the couch I was currently seated on and placed himself next to me.

"Oh, what would it be about this time?" I remembered the last meeting had been pretty chaotic, but damn, I really wanted to see the others again. 

"Also, why has it been this long since the previous meeting?" I quickly interjected before Ivan had the chance to reply.

"Because, sunflower, we usually only have meetings every month or so", Ivan pat me on the head. I gave him a mock glare before sighing and gesturing for him to continue.

"This time we will be discussing about how we'll arrange the Valentine's Day party", Ivan looked at me with a gentle smile and bent down to kiss me.

After the kiss, I reached out and pat him on the head. 

I couldn't resist! It wasn't fair that he did it to me all the time.

Ivan looked at me with an incredulous look in his eyes and then pat me on the head again. Wow, I guess we've _matured_ since meeting each other.

I smiled at him sweetly and then pat him on the head again.

Ivan stared at me with a serious look in his eyes and then pat me on the head once more.

"Ivan, could you show me your steel pipe?" I asked offhandedly and refrained from patting him on the head.

Ivan gave me a questioning look, but for some reason did as I said. 'Well, how can he resist you in any way?', my thoughts threw at me.

Ivan reached for his tan coat that had been laying on the couch next to him, and produced the infamous steel pipe.

I smiled sweetly, and Ivan's eyes widened in shock as I did something he didn't expect me to do.

I started rubbing the pipe with a hand, caressing it. Up and down. Up and down. Ivan's eyes were glued to the action my hand was inflicting on his pipe. He gulped, and I smirked in victory as I saw a bulge appear in his now tight pants.

He seemed to have understood the innuendo I attempted to show using the pipe. Oh, _definitely_.

Hah! Now at least he won't be patting my head anymore! 'Though he still got the last pat', my mind -ever so helpfully- snickered at me.

"Ivan, do you want me to stop~?", I smiled innocently at him.

Ivan shook his head. He fidgeted for a while and then grabbed the steel pipe from my hands. He quickly placed it into his coat and then slowly turned to face me.

His heated gaze never leaving my own as he guided my hand to rest over the bulge of his arousal.

"Nyet, I don't want you to stop", Ivan started rubbing my hand over the heated spot, and I felt a light blush appearing on my cheeks at how bold Ivan was being.

I glanced up into Ivan's eyes at the same time I used my other hand to lower the zipper of his pants.

I was going to enjoy this. I always loved watching Ivan's expressions whenever we did similar things. It felt so good to know that he was enjoying himself because of _me_.

I lowered his pants and underwear, and he helped by lifting himself off the couch.

Now he was only in a shirt and his ever present scarf. 

I wanted to kiss him, _badly_ , so I made sure to seat myself next to him comfortably before wrapping my hand around his large erection and sensually kissing him on his deliciously soft lips. 

I started pumping him in a slow and torturous manner, and I heard Ivan let out a low moan. He also whispered my name before taking my hair into his hands and pulling me into an even longer lasting kiss.

So much for seeing his expression, but whatever. The effect I had on him was good enough, and caused a fluttering in my chest every time he let out a particularly loud moan.

I reached out with my other hand to touch the sensitive area hanging below his member. As I was gradually increasing the speed of my hand, the more frisky my other hand got with his balls. I fondled them gently and I could feel that Ivan was getting closer to the edge.

"(Y/n)... I don't think it is fair if I'm the only one getting attention, da?" Ivan panted at me and smiled before tugging my own pants and undergarments down.

I continued with my own ministrations as Ivan plunged two fingers into me. I cried out in surprise, since I hadn't expected him to do that immediately. He was using his thumb to rub my most sensitive spot as his fingers pumped in and out of my wet opening at the same pace I was pumping him.

We were both a panting, moaning mess on the couch, and I was glad that Ivan lived in a secluded area. Since the large window didn't really offer much privacy.

Ivan was about to push me onto the couch so that he'd be on top of me when his phone rang.

Ivan swore in Russian, but otherwise ignored the phone.

"I need to be inside of you, _now_ ", Ivan growled and pulled his fingers out of me. I let go of Ivan's manhood and let him thrust into me. 

We both enjoyed touching each other, and definitely enjoyed the teasing, but there was one thing we always needed. And that was to become one. There was something indescribable about the feeling of having him inside of me in such a way, even after all this time, and I knew Ivan felt the same way about being inside of me.

Which is why, sure, we could have just finished each other off with our hands, but instead ended up connecting on a whole other level.

The phone was still ringing in the background.

We both ignored it, and instead kept bucking into each other until we found completion. 

We were both panting and trying to regain our breaths, and Ivan rolled his hips sensually into mine one more time before slowly pulling out of me.

Our liquids were now leaking out of me onto the couch, and I just lay there for a while, not caring.

Ivan reluctantly got off me.

We both pulled our pants back on, and Ivan checked his phone. I grabbed some paper from the table next to us and wiped the stain off the couch. Luckily it didn't leave a mark on the material, but I did wonder if anyone would just _know_. That is, if we ever got any visitors.

I thanked my past self for placing a waste basket near the couch for emergencies. You know, when you're too lazy to head all the way to the kitchen to throw something away. So I just threw the paper into it.

I leaned back against the couch and thought about what I wanted to do for the rest of the day. Or what I wanted both _Ivan_ and I to do.

"I didn't mention this earlier, but we need to leave now if we want to make it there on time", Ivan gave me a sheepish smile.

"...What? You mean to tell me the meeting is _today?_ And we have to leave _now_?" I looked at Ivan and smacked my forehead in surprise and incredulity. 

"Da, Prussia had tried calling me a couple of days ago to tell me, but I hadn't answered, and today England called to ask whether we were going or not", Ivan shrugged like this was no big deal.

"And that last phone call was apparently China making sure we wouldn't be late or something", Ivan placed his phone in his pocket and then put his usual coat on.

I sighed and walked out of the living room towards the foyer so that I could search for my own coat.

"At least we're relatively close to England, so it shouldn't take long", I said in an attempt to sound  
positive.

I swear, if any of the other countries ask why we were late, I better not lose my temper. Or blush. And Ivan better not mention that, 'Oh, we were late because we were busy becoming one'. Sheesh, I could imagine how that would sound already, and it would definitely cause a ruckus. 'Actually, I wouldn't mind that happening. Let the whole world know that he's yours and you're his', my mind happily stated. Yeah, they can know _that_ , but not the whole becoming one thing, thank you very much. Especially since that is now the main reason we are probably going to be late.

~*~

The meeting was fine. Oh, yeah. Totally fine. It was _slightly_ less chaotic than last time. 

I mean, this time Prussia wasn't dancing on the table, and Romano wasn't smacking Italy on the head every few minutes. Heck, I'd even go as far as to say that England and France weren't arguing as heatedly as they were the last time.

The thing is, I couldn't really concentrate that well on the meeting this time, because Ivan was being very touchy.

I guess he was trying to make sure that everybody knew I was his, not that _that_ particular moment of touchy was something others knew about.

It had been a long time, after all, since I had seen the other countries. And that was even before Ivan and I had crossed The Line.

He's just making sure the message got through, and I could deal with that.

Yeah. 

When we had first arrived and walked through the doors to the meeting room, I saw a few of the countries were winking at me. 

Namely Prussia and France. Well, even Italy was making heart signs with his hands after waving at me.

So, I was sure it was pretty obvious that all of them knew we were now together. As in more than friends kind of together.

I remembered that many of them thought we were together already back then, before the Christmas party.

The countries still seemed intimidated of Ivan, but I guess that was to our advantage. Or Ivan's advantage at least. Many of them wouldn't dare approach me if Ivan was giving off 'the aura' whenever they tried.

This only applied to certain countries, though. Ivan knew I liked these guys, and so he accepted many of them.

 _Anyway_ , he had a protective arm around my shoulders when we had entered, and even when we went and sat down between Italy and China. I had Italy on my right, and he immediately smiled at me when I sat down.

I smiled back, but we didn't have time to converse because the meeting had officially started.

Actually, the meeting consisted of arguments, but I didn't expect any less from these hilarious people. I was content to just sit back and watch the show. I even thought that I should remember to bring a snack the next time they had a meeting.

But, _no_.

I wasn't able to just sit back, because I felt Ivan's hand snake under the table over my thigh in a suggestive manner.

I glanced up at him in surprise.

I mouthed the word, "Really?".

He just gave me that innocent smile of his, and continued to look around him at the arguing countries like he usually did. All the while rubbing his hand over my thigh, going higher and higher.

Oh, that sly bastard...

I was glad that the table was a high one, and that it had a cloth over it this time for this particular meeting, and that it covered my lower half underneath the table. I _really_ didn't want anyone to find out what was happening. 

I glanced to my right and saw Italy was looking at me with a concerned expression on his face.

Damn it! I hadn't kept my expression neutral!

"Ve~ (Y/n), are you all right?" Italy cocked his head to the side, his curl bouncing with the movement. His eyes were wide with genuine concern.

Gah, was I blushing too much, or what? How can he tell I'm feeling uncomfortable?

Ivan's wandering hand finally made it to its destination and I almost let out a squeak. I swear, if Ivan puts his hand _in_ my pants, I was going to teach him a lesson. There was a time and place for everything, and now wasn't the time, nor the place. For the sake of all that is good, I had Italy right next to me!

Instead, I gave Italy a wide grin and fanned the air in front of my face.

"Phew! It sure is hot in here, huh?" I tried not to squirm as Ivan's hand pressed especially hard on a sensitive spot. Just stay outside of the pants, just stay _outside_ of the pants...

"Oh, is it? I didn't really think so, but if you think so, then you do~", Italy smiled at me again and then turned around to ask the person next to him if they thought it was hot in here, too.

I let out a sigh of relief. That was a close one. Poor Italy. What if he would have realized what Ivan was doing to me right now, and right next to him?

I turned my head to face Ivan again.

"Why are you doing this?!" I frantically whispered at Ivan so no one would pay attention to us.

"Because I want to... and you look beautiful when you blush", Ivan was still smiling that small innocent smile, except there was a hint of mischief in his eyes.

"Also, this is for making me squirm with the pipe stunt", Ivan's hand was now increasing it's rhythm and I admit, it felt incredibly hot for us to be doing something this risky. There were at least twenty people in this room at the moment, and only a cloth and table covering his actions.

"You're doing this because of the pipe thing?" I asked incredulously. I bit my lower lip to stop myself from making any inappropriate noises. 

"Da, now whenever I take out my pipe to take care of problems, I will always see you rubbing it. You can see this will cause issues", Ivan was now smiling warmly. It didn't seem to me like he really cared about it that much. I think he actually _enjoyed_ the fact that the pipe would remind him of that!

This wasn't fair, so as Ivan was rubbing me under the table, I discreetly snaked my own arm under the table as well.

I made sure that no one was facing us, and that my arm was sufficiently covered from view by the table and it's cloth.

Ivan wasn't facing my way anymore, since he had returned to gazing around the room with his usual expression he wore around the outside world.

So, when I had placed my hand on his own sensitive area, he did a little jump in surprise and his legs hit the table with what I must admit was a loud sound.

I kept my hand hidden from view, and pretended like nothing happened. I saw in my peripheral vision that Ivan also kept his head turned away from me so as not to cause suspicion. I almost laughed out loud at how ridiculous this situation was.

I saw that while most of the countries were still arguing loudly, thus hadn't heard the table banging, a few others had scanned the room in search of the source for the noise.

I was grateful that they didn't make the connection that it was the _table_ that had caused the noise. Or that it was _us_. Also, how could they have missed the way the flowers that were placed on top of the table, had shook at the sudden movement?

I turned to face Ivan and saw that he had a slight blush on his face.

I smirked at him when he turned to face me as well. Now we were even. I was slowly rubbing the bulge that was so obviously there. 

Actually, he must have been hard before I had placed my hand on his arousal, because when I finally did put my hand on it, it was already hard. I see... He was aroused from playing with me, huh?

I smiled innocently at him and simply said, "Two can play this game, you tease".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, again I'll mention that if you want to read the non-lemon parts [which are the chapters 1-6], then you will find them on my DeviantArt page. The next chapter will also contain a lemon, but I'm not so sure about chapter 10 yet.


	3. Russia x reader ~You are my valentine, always~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Valentine's Day and things get a little more on the deep side of the reader's and Russia's relationship. Especially when Russia suggests something.

Chapter 9

~*~

It was difficult to concentrate.

I mean, how could it not be when there was a hand situated at your crotch rubbing it in a tantalizing way?

I just hoped Ivan was squirming as much as I was. Damn him for doing this during a world meeting.

'You know, he can be surprisingly playful at times', my mind stated offhandedly with a chuckle. Yeah, but he sure chose to be _playful_ at a very unfortunate moment, I thought back while trying to stifle a gasp. 

The pleasure mixed with the mortification of the idea of getting caught was creating a very dangerous cocktail. 

Right now Ivan and I were both trying to get each other to make a noise first. At least that's what it seemed like. I got close, too. I thought I heard a low moan from Ivan once, but it was so low I couldn't be sure.

I wonder how Ivan is going to get out of this? I mean, being female and all, I don't have any external signs of how I'm feeling _down there_ , unlike my unfortunate lover to my left has at the moment.

Then again, his coat covers enough of the area. 'But he'll still be feeling uncomfortable, if you know what I mean', my mind snickered evilly. 

I guess I should stop what I'm doing with my own hand on his crotch. He must be feeling really uncomfortable at the moment. Not that I didn't myself, but if I thought about something else, I'd be able to... _cool_ myself down enough.

I let my hand drop from where it had been situated at Ivan's, uh, vital regions, and gave him a sideways glance to indicate that he do the same.

He gave me a sideways look in disappointment, but eventually withdrew his hand from me. Not before running a hand down my knee and squeezing it, though.

I yelped in surprise at the ticklish sensation and accidentally kicked the table, this time causing the vase of flowers to topple over with a loud thud.

Everyone in the meeting room turned to face me.

I could feel my face heating up in embarrassment and gave a little chuckle. I vowed that Ivan would _pay_ for this later.

I had apparently interrupted the only _proper_ conversation the countries had been having with my outburst. Or so I found out later, anyway.

Great timing I had, surely.

England gave me a questioning look. "(Y/n), are you okay?", he asked, ever the gentleman. He then coughed and crossed his arms over his chest as if he hadn't said a thing. Ah, always going to be uncomfortable when it comes to concern, huh?

France was snickering with a hand covering his mouth. He seemed to have known what was going on the whole time. I could see it in his eyes. Oh, yeah. Definitely.

Romano was actually smiling at me. _Smiling_. Though the smile had a distinctive undertone of a smirk in it. I saw it, I know I did.

I think I broke the world.

Next to him, Spain was talking animatedly with Prussia, and they were giving me looks and laughing like little school girls.

Wait, was this proof that the Bad Touch Trio was a _real thing_? France was giving hand signs to the other two.

I was going to have to interview them later no matter what. 

"Uh... I'm fine! I just...", I trailed off uncertainly. I wonder what Ivan was thinking at the moment.

"Ve~! It's my fault! I'm so sorry, (y/n)! I didn't mean to!" Italy suddenly got off his chair and went on his knees next to me in a begging manner.

Well... that was unexpected, I thought in surprise.

I turned toward Italy awkwardly. "It's... okay...?" I said somewhat uncertainly. What did Italy think he could do to save the situation?

"No! It's my fault, my fault! All of it! I'm sorry I put a spaghetti into your shoe! A _cold_ spaghetti!" Italy was shaking his head back and forth in dismay. I glanced at the table where he had been sitting. A bowl of spaghetti was just sitting there. Huh, I hadn't noticed it before...

I would have laughed at how comical this whole situation was, if not for the fact that I wanted the attention to be off of me. Especially with the certain reason of this little... transgression.

Silence descended upon the room, the sound of Italy saying 'sorry' again and again the only thing to be heard.

I looked at Italy in wonder. He just caused an even bigger scene than I had. He had basically saved the situation. I had to make sure to thank him properly later. He was more perceptive than he initially let on, too.

I got off my own chair, and bent down to hug Italy. 

"Italy! It's okay! No one was hurt. Just... don't do that again. You know how cold spaghetti gets", I stifled a laugh as I said this. I even added a shudder to add to the effect.

"Thank you for forgiving me (y/n)! I promise not to do that again", Italy gave me an adorable smile and kissed my cheek. 

Uh oh. Not good.

I felt the air get colder in the general direction of where my, _ahem_ , lover, was sitting.

I turned my head quickly to see if Ivan was going to do anything, and saw he was smiling that usual smile he showed to the world. He also had his pipe out.

"What are you doing to my sunflower~?" Ivan asked in a deceptively calm tone. 

~*~

It had taken a little bit convincing, but I managed to keep Ivan in his seat so that he wouldn't harm anyone. In the end I had to sit on his lap.

This chipped away at whatever pride I had left. 'What pride?', my brain threw at me from its evilly dark depths. I let out a quiet sigh.

He seemed placated, though. Ivan had his arms protectively around me and he had a more genuine smile on his face. 

The meeting went on, this time without Ivan molesting me. Or without me molesting him either. Yup, no molestation going around anymore, thus we could focus on the actual meeting now.

I guess it was a good thing, too. I was genuinely interested in knowing how the countries were going to arrange the Valentine's Day party. It had been tolerable being the only female at the Christmas party, but surely for a _Valentine's Day_ party, they would want more people to flirt with.

The countries had bickered back and forth on where to have the party. It literally lasted for more than half an hour. They went in circles about the same thing again and again!

They suggested it being in one of their own homes again, like they had a few times before. Apparently they didn't have a Valentine's Day party every year, so they wanted it to be a special thing. 

From what I got out of the conversation, the last time they had celebrated Valentine's Day was almost ten years ago. _Ten years ago_? What made them want to celebrate together, anyway? 

I looked around the room, studying the countries while they pitched in their own ideas.

I guess together they seemed more... _whole_. Not much of an observation, but true none the less. It must be lonely being a personification of a country. In all reality, they shouldn't be able to exist, yet here they were. 

Apparently only a few people could see them for what they were, and an an even smaller group of people recognized them. I happened to be one of those rare people. So I could see them for who they were, but not only that, I had watched the anime, and thus recognized them, too. 

I wonder how many people out there have seen their _real_ selves, yet not recognized them? And of course, how many people who dreamed of seeing them, yet are not able to?

After contemplating yet again about the wonders of life, I decided I had enough of the way the countries had started bickering again.

"Hey, everybody!" I tried yelling over a growing argument between -surprise, surprise- England and France.

More people were joining the argument now. What the hell were they even arguing about?

"Want me to make them listen, sunflower?" Ivan asked and was about to produce the steel pipe from his coat again.

I leaned back a little to look at Ivan. The person who -was not only my lover, but the personification of Russia- I was sitting on. Yeah, just the everyday life of (y/n) going on here.

"Maybe not, Ivan. I appreciate the offer, though" I sighed. After a few seconds I glanced at Ivan again with a calculating look. Actually...

"Ivan, give me the pipe", I lifted my hand up expectantly. Ivan gave me a questioning look.

"Just don't do the same thing as last time, da~?" Ivan said after a while and gave me a smile that bordered on a smirk before reaching into his coat to produce the pipe. 

I just shook my head in amusement as Ivan handed me his pipe. Oh, yeah, now we're talking.

I remember that while I was watching, or reading, Hetalia I had always had an urge to try threatening people with my very own steel pipe. The idea was just so hilarious! Well, I've also wanted to try magic the way England does, or try out how Italy's pasta tasted like. 

Basically stuff that bordered on the impossible. That is, until I met these wonderful people.

Now I get to cross out the whole 'try intimidating others with a steel pipe'-thing from my list. Ah, yes. This is the life. 'You and Ivan really are one heck of a couple', my mind rolled its eyes at me. Shut up.

Now armed with a steel pipe in my hands I felt like reigning destruction on the whole world!

Not really... but I will treasure that image for life.

None of the other countries had noticed that I was holding Ivan's infamous pipe in my hands. Not even the people who were directly across from me. Then again, they were the stars of this current argument.

I pondered on how to go about this, when an idea came to mind. This was going to be a little crazy. But whatever I had to do, had to be done. This argument was going nowhere. Plus, my life was hectic enough as it is, what with me _actually_ being in the meeting room where the personifications of countries were arguing.

So I clambered off of Ivan's lap, took a deep breath, and stepped up onto the table.

The table was a long one, more oval in shape, whereas the table during the last meeting had been more circular. 

I had been sitting at one end of the table with Ivan, and England -the host of this meeting- along with France, America and Prussia were seated at the other end. Various other countries were seated around the table, too, and they all looked at me in surprise and slight awe. Even Sweden stopped his ominous staring at Finland to look at me with his brows furrowed.

I saw Italy on my right giving me a thumbs up sign enthusiastically, while Germany and Japan were looking at me with a hint of nervousness.

Oh, yeah. This already felt good. If I wasn't determined to get a move on with the meeting, I would have been content to just laugh at the ridiculous arguments. Alas, here I was, striding across the long table with Ivan's pipe in my hands, about to put an end to the argument.

I reached the end of the table and stood there for a short while, waiting for one of them to notice me.

Surprisingly, America was the first one to notice me. He took in my expression -which I had composed to make sure I gave off a serious aura- and the way the pipe was gently swaying in my hand.

He poked England's back multiple times frantically to get attention. England stopped trying to throttle France and turned to face me. He had to look up, and when he did, his expression was priceless! I almost burst out laughing right then and there.

France just leaned back in his chair and rubbed his chin thoughtfully. Of course he would, I thought and mentally shook my head in slight amusement.

"I see you know how to be daring, mon ami~", France raised his eyebrows in appreciation. "Perhaps we shall have a little fun later? Ohonhonhon~", he chuckled and I saw Prussia, who was next to him, glance at Ivan across the table before pulling France into a choke hold.

"Never mind what this fashion lover has to say! He knows he can't... do whatever he wanted to do", Prussia gave me a somewhat apologetic look. I saw France shake his head in dismay -still in the choke hold- and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like 'how could such a beauty evade me?'.

I mentally rolled my eyes at the situation I was in, and then decided to take matters into my own hands, despite the fact that I wasn't a country.

"You know, even though I really enjoy listening to your childish bickering, how about we get this meeting over with already?" I said and playfully moved the pipe around in my hands.

Luckily everyone knew not to mess with me, because in all honesty, who would want to deal with an angry Ivan, who was seated just behind me a few seats away?

After making sure order was back, I strode back over to my seat. I plopped down happily on my own chair, but didn't sit there for long before Ivan pulled me onto his lap once again. He squeezed me tight and whispered how proud he was of me. Apparently no one usually listens to each other during these meetings, and this was basically a first.

I guess the reason was that Ivan didn't usually mind there being chaos, thus hadn't taken matters into his own hands. He seemed like someone the other countries would have listened to if he wanted them to.

For a while there was an uncomfortable silence, but I could feel Ivan was happy. He was humming a tune and playing with my hair.

"So... I was thinking, and this is just a suggestion, but how about we have the party on a cruise?" I threw in after a few seconds more of the silence.

What I said caused a delighted murmur to be brought about room. Wait, was this really a new idea for them? I would have smacked myself on the head if not for Ivan's death grip on me. 

But in all honesty, I found these people incredibly endearing. It was a relief to see them acting like they did in Hetalia. 

So finally, it was agreed. The party was going to be held next week -on Valentine's Day, of course- on a cruise ship that would leave the coast of England and just go around the Atlantic before returning. There would be strangers on board, because of flirtatious countries and their needs or whatever, and most of the countries I knew from Hetalia -the anime and manga alike- were apparently participating this time. Unlike during the Christmas party, when only some of them came. It had still been a lot, though.

I think I heard that the Nordics, the Baltics, China, South Korea, Japan, Germany, Prussia, Italy, Romano, Spain, France, England, America, Hungary, Austria, Poland, Ukraine, Belarus, Turkey, Greece, Canada, Switzerland, Lichtenstein, the Netherlands and Belgium were going to be there. 

Plus Ivan and I.

Luckily the ship was going to be a big one and I might not have to mingle with _al_ l of them the _whole_ time. 

Hopefully.

Since it was going to be Valentine's Day and all.

~*~

After the meeting was over Germany had come and spoken to me.

"If only Russia would have found you earlier, we could have had proper meetings a long time ago", he told me in his low voice.

I scratched the back of my head self-consciously.

"Nah, it wasn't really _me_ , more so the threat of Ivan that silenced the argument. But he wouldn't have really done anything about it, what with him enjoying the chaos and all", I said and glanced back at Ivan who had wandered over to the door to speak with a few other countries.

I saw America approach the group and lay a hand on Ivan's shoulder, which was a feat considering how tall Ivan was. Not that America was short. Ivan was just... _really_ tall.

America said something and then laughed, and I saw that a few others were nervously laughing along. Ivan was smiling that deceptively sweet smile of his before he whacked America on the head.

I just shook my head in amusement. America didn't learn, did he? He was still relatively young compared to them, after all...

I saw Prussia laughing at America who was currently sprawled on the floor. 

"Serves you right! Kesesese~", Prussia then walked up to Ivan and patted him on the arm in what I assumed to be a congratulating manner of some sort.

Ivan turned to Prussia with a small smile of warning on his face.

"Want to join America, comrade~?" Ivan asked and cocked his head to the side.

I wonder how the party will turn out like?

"Ah, hello, (y/n)-san", I turned to see Japan standing next to me. Italy was also standing with our small group, except he was currently talking to Germany enthusiastically. Again. I wonder what Italy always talked about?

"Hello, Japan. I haven't actually managed to speak to you before", I said and gave a small bow. I could see Japan's eyes light up before he bowed slightly in greeting as well.

"It is nice to see you here. I am glad that Russia has found someone. Especially someone who can... heal him, so to speak", the corners of his lips lifted in a small smile. 

We stood in silence for a few seconds.

"It seems it would be beneficial for many of us to stay in the country because of next weeks party. Traveling a lot seems to tire me", Japan let out a quiet sigh. I looked at him and gave him a smile in understanding.

"Traveling can get pretty tiring... especially with the time difference", I replied and shuffled my feet slightly.

Japan looked at me with his dark eyes in a studying manner before giving me a warm, genuine smile.

"I should get going. It was nice officially meeting you, (y/n)-san. I will see you next week", with that, we both gave a little bow to each other and I watched as he walked out of the meeting room. 

He's a nice person, I thought happily. I should definitely speak with the other countries more often.

~*~

The week before the party didn't really have much significance to it. It was just especially busy for England, who was the one arranging the whole thing. He just happened to be the host country for the meeting, and for some reason that meant he'd be the one doing all the work.

The countries who were participating had to pitch in some money, though. Not that money was an issue for any of them. Not by a long shot.

Except the Netherlands didn't really want to pitch in much money, but oh well...

I guess one incident I could mention that happened during that week was the breakfast scenario on the first morning after the meeting.

The countries who were coming to the party had stayed at a hotel England provided for us. It was just easier for everyone that way.

Anyway, that morning there were England's freshly baked scones waiting for us. I saw the countries grimace a bit, but otherwise they ignored the scones.

I felt bad for England, and of course me being me, I thought 'They can't be _that_ bad'. So I bit into one. I don't really know what happened after that.

I think I blacked out for... hmm. A couple of minutes or so. What kind of food makes you _black out_?!

Yeah... Ivan wasn't really happy about that. When I came to, I saw Italy looking at me with a concerned expression on his face, and his brother Romano was actually _pacing_. He _cared_?

Ivan was walking around the breakfast hall with his pipe out, looking for England. Luckily he didn't find him. It was my fault anyway.

The issue was dealt with, as in I convinced Ivan it was my fault. I even said the scone wasn't _that_ bad, to which I got looks of 'this person is crazy' from everyone, including England, who had come out of hiding.

To be honest, England's cooking isn't really that bad. It was just the scones. 

Those scones are deadly.

~*~

February the 14th. 

Today is the day of celebrating relationships of all sorts. I had now been with Ivan for a couple of months, give or take a few weeks. It felt like longer, though. 

I can't even begin to describe how deep and passionate, how caring and real, our love for each other is. Did I really deserve him? The other countries didn't seem to know how deep Ivan was in reality.

I was also slightly nervous about today. I didn't know what to get him for a gift! I've never celebrated Valentine's Day with someone special before. 'Maybe you can make love in an especially slow and special way', my brain offered ever so helpfully.

'Also... why didn't you think about this a week ago?', my annoyingly vocal mind spoke once more. I don't know! I was busy...

'Yeah, you were sightseeing around England and making new friendships with the other countries. You and Ivan only had sex five times last week!', my brain observed in dismay.

Oh, for the love of all that is good in this world, could you stop rambling! A relationship is more than just sex. 

My mind gasped in horror at my -apparently- bold statement.

'But you love becoming one! It is life! It is _love_!', my thoughts groaned in despair. I cannot believe my own mind is doing this to me...

'Just saying what you subconsciously want...', _it_ singsonged back at me. 'I'm an _IT_ now, am I?', my thoughts sounded hurt. What am I doing with my life?

I must be really tired or something.

A few minutes of blissful silence from my crazy thoughts as I pack up the necessities for the cruise before I have to leave in an hour.

'You know the sex never gets boring, right? _Never_ '. 

I groaned out load and flopped myself onto the hotel bed next to a confused Ivan.

~*~

The party was definitely interesting.

I ended up mingling with almost every country who participated. And I had admittedly been a little drunk during the first couple of hours of the evening.

The effect wore off eventually, though.

Anyway, there was one moment that had the potential of being extremely awkward, but fortunately it didn't happen in the way I though it would.

Ivan and I were eating in one of the restaurants of the ship when I saw Ivan's sisters walking towards us.

"Ah, Russia! It's so nice to see you again!" Ukraine was smiling with tears in her eyes. I saw Belarus next to her observing me carefully.

"You must be the girl who captured my brothers heart", I heard Belarus say quietly. I sat there nervously, wondering if she was going to cause a scene. I didn't want to fight her, but if she attacks me, I won't hold back.

Russia was glancing between all of us nervously. "Privet Ukraine, Belarus", was his way of greeting.

Then Belarus did something that surprised all of us, or at least Ivan and I.

She gave me the barest hint of a smile and wished us a happy Valentine's Day.

"I hope you will make big brother happy... like Lithuania has made me happy", Belarus turned to look at the entrance of the restaurant where they had come from. Lithuania was standing there nervously and holding a red rose in his hand. 

My jaw would have dropped to the floor in astonishment if it were possible.

I saw Poland standing a little further back with a pout on his face. Apparently he didn't like the turn of events that had taken place. His best friend would have to _share_ his attention now. 

Instead of having my jaw drop to the floor impossibly, I composed myself and smiled back at her, wishing her and Lithuania a good Valentine's Day, too. I was glad they had found each other. I think that their personalities sort of... complimented each other.

Ukraine was beaming in her happiness for her siblings.

"Yes, brother, our sister has found someone recently! She finally decided to give Lithuania a chance, and now they are a very happy couple", Ukraine leaned down to give Ivan a hug.

"I'm so happy for you, too!" Ukraine exclaimed as she squeezed Ivan even tighter, and I tried not to laugh as Ivan was being choked by his sister and her big, uh, mammary glands.

"Sister! You are squeezing way too tight! And in front of (y/n)!" Ivan protested while slowly turning a few shades of pink.

I finally burst out laughing at the scene unfolding in front of me.

Ukraine let go of Ivan and quickly wished him a good night before leaving along with her sister and Lithuania to wherever they were headed off to. With a moping Poland trailing after them.

"Well, that family meeting went better than I had expected it to", I noted happily.

~*~

After eating we went to check out a karaoke bar for the fun of it.

There were decorations everywhere in the theme of today. I saw red paper cutouts of hearts strung up and some statues of cherubs.

I also saw Prussia dancing with _England_ of all people on stage singing to a song. I bet that they were both drunk. Or at least England was. Prussia looked like he was just enjoying himself. Not that any of it mattered with those moves!

Denmark was playing the bass. Yup, sounds legit. How were they able to get all the instruments to play with in the first place, anyway? I saw both Prussia and England occasionally pick up an instrument and play it for a while before resuming their dance. And occasional singing. How could they have possibly come up with this choreography in time? Actually, how was this whole arrangement possible?

"Oh, God...", I mumbled while stifling a laugh.

Since I was still somewhat tipsy from the alcohol and I felt like having a good time, I decided 'Hey, why not?'. They had just started the song after all, so after I memorized the moves for the chorus, I went on stage and danced the end with them.

Luckily the audience of this karaoke bar consisted mostly of the people from Hetalia. Though I don't know why I felt less ridiculous dancing in front of them than I would have in front of complete strangers.

I saw Norway and Iceland at a table at the end of the room, presumably waiting for Denmark. Italy started cheering after he saw me on stage and I saw Romano flirting with a waitress next to him. The waitress didn't seem too flustered about the people occupying the room, so she probably couldn't see the countries for who they were, or just didn't know about Hetalia, thus not knowing that personifications of countries existed.

Germany's hair wasn't kept up in its usual way whatsoever, and Japan had a bandanna of some sort on his head.

I waved at them in the middle of the song and dancing, which was coming to an end anyway. Germany blinked and waved back while Japan stiffly lifted his arm and waved at me. Looked like Japan was trying to fight the drunken stupor which had befallen him. He'd be fine later, I thought, and internally laughed at the somewhat drunk countries.

I also saw France and Spain cheering for Prussia from a table nearby. 

After the song ended we got cheers from the audience. Which I had not expected, at all. Italy even stood up and yelled stuff about pasta, which confused a few of the people in the audience who were not countries.

Prussia went down the steps toward Spain and France. I decided that now was my chance to question them. I turned towards Ivan who had been waiting for me at the bottom of the stage.

"I'm just going to go question those three about this one thing, okay?" before Ivan could drag me anywhere I tugged on his scarf and pulled him into a deep kiss.

"I'll be back soon~", I waved at a starstruck Ivan and headed for the table of the supposed Bad Touch Trio.

They saw me approaching and France started wagging his eyebrows suggestively. 

"Nice dress, ma chérie", France looked at my dress appreciatively. Spain gave me a warm smile while Prussia just rolled his eyes at his companions.

"Sit next to the awesome me, frau", Prussia interjected and patted the spot next to him.

"I'm in a hurry to enjoy the rest of my evening with Ivan, so no, I don't think I'll sit with you guys", I told them with my own eye roll. "I just wanted to ask you guys if you really are close friends and stuff. Have you heard of the Bad Touch Trio in the Hetalia fandom?" I asked with an obvious hint of curiosity in my tone.

The three men looked at each other before bursting out in raucous laughter.

I gave them an unimpressed look.

"Oh, don't give us that look, (y/n)! It was an unexpected question. And the name _is_ pretty funny", Spain said and gave France a sideways look.

"We actually became friends _because_ of that little thing in the fandom", Prussia clarified after taking a long swig from the large glass of beer he had in front of him.

Okay, now I was even more curious.

"Look at (y/n)! You can see she wants to know more~", France lightly teased and I gave him a death glare. France sputtered the wine he had been sipping.

"Aw, you made me spill some of this delicious wine with that devil glare of yours", France said sadly and wiped the table with some tissue. 

Prussia looked at France with his very own unimpressed look.

"You spat that 'delicious' wine all over _me_ , you idiot", Prussia wiped his face. France stopped wiping the table. 

"Well, _excuse me_. You get to spit beer all over me when you get a devil glare of your own”, France flicked his shoulder length mane of hair back in mild aggravation. 

"I will hold you up on that promise, wine lover. Just you wait", Prussia muttered with a smirk growing on his face.

"Calling others idiots is similar to what Romano used to do all the time...", Spain sighed in memory of the good old days.

I gave him a look. "He _still_ calls people name", I clarified and tapped my foot in slight impatience. "And other people call each other 'idiots' all the time", I raised my brow at them. 

"How did the fandom influence your friendship?" I asked, cutting straight to the point.

"Well, it just happened, really", Prussia shrugged and continued, "I had been looking through the internet one day and found the official website or something that explained about certain... categories and stuff". 

Prussia coughed and shuddered before continuing, and I raised my brow at that.

"Anyway, I called these guys-", Prussia gestured at the other two, "-we hung out, and BAM, friendship", Prussia finished his _oh so clarifying_ tale.

"Riiight...", I said, totally convinced. Totally.

France was about to comment until all of them froze and glanced behind me.

I felt a pair of large hands rest on my hips before they pulled me flush against a strong build. I gasped and craned my neck to get a better view of the person behind me. Of course I'd recognize Ivan's touch anywhere, but I couldn't resist looking at his face, his eyes. 

Also, I was surprised at how bold Ivan was being. Usually we weren't so touchy in public. Usually.

"Are you done now, sunflower~?" Ivan asked with a hint of impatience in his voice. Instead of waiting for my reply, he took hold of my hand and dragged me out of the karaoke bar.

After we passed a few other random restaurants, bars and shops, we made it to one of the many doors that lead outside onto the deck.

We walked to the railing before I turned around to face Ivan expectantly. He better explain what all of this was about.

"I wanted to have you all to myself. There are too many people who want to speak to you recently", Ivan frowned at the last part of his sentence.

So he just wanted to steal me away from all the people? 

I smiled while walking up to Ivan and wrapped my arms around his waist. I stayed there for a long time, just enjoying the feel of him against me, his heartbeat, his breathing, his scent, _everything_ about him.

"Ivan... You know I love you, right? I love you _so much_ it hurts", I nuzzled my face against his chest.

I felt more than heard Ivan's gentle chuckle. 

"(Y/n), I hope you know how much I love _you_. I never want to lose you... _ever_. It also hurts... this love", Ivan loosened the grip his arms had around me and we looked at each other. "It's such an intense feeling, sometimes I feel like I am being stabbed in the heart... a heart which I didn't know actually existed until I met you", Ivan leaned towards me slowly. 

Our lips were just a breath a part before he gently placed them against mine. We stayed like that for a short time, just touching, just _feeling_ , before we deepened the kiss. 

I felt Ivan push me until my back hit the railings of the ship. He pressed himself flush against me and we stood there for a while getting our breaths back after our kiss.

'I'm pretty sure he's always had a heart, by the way', my mind stated, totally ruining the moment for me. I _know_ that, but that's not what he _meant_ by that, you idiot. 'You just called yourself an idiot...', my brain snickered at me. So mature, I thought back bitterly.

'Also, I wonder what the ocean thinks about your ass that's facing it like that?', my mind offered helpfully.

I mentally slapped myself.

After the kiss I turned my face to take a look at the Atlantic ocean before us. It was beautiful. The sun was just barely peeking in the horizon before it would set for the night. The hues of reds, pinks and violets were breathtaking.

I looked back up at Ivan to see if he was seeing the beauty I was seeing, and saw him looking at me with the softest expression I had ever seen on his face.

I gulped at what I saw in the depths of his beautifully translucent violet eyes. There was so much emotion there, so much _openness_ it was absolutely breathtaking in its own right.

"Ivan...?" I questioned quietly. He leaned down and gave me a kiss on the top of my head, before trailing down to kiss me on the cheek and then finally leaving a lingering kiss on my lips.

"Let's go inside, da?" Ivan smiled at me and took my hand once more into his large one.

I looked out at the ocean one last time before having the door close behind me.

~*~

The party seemed to be in full swing now.

We had all been on this ship for approximately five hours now. We set foot on it at 17:45, and were due back at the harbor tomorrow at 13:00. 

This was an evening type of party anyway. 

I saw couples and regular passengers all over the place. Curiously, they stayed mostly near one end of the ship. As in, the more _normal_ people of this ship stayed at one end of it.

The countries had the more fancy part of the ship. Well, if they could afford it, after all...

The bars and restaurants were situated somewhere in the middle of these places. Huh, good system, I guess. The sleeping quarters and such were separate, but the people could all mingle in the middle.

I saw a group of single women laughing near us and I tried to see why they were having a good time. Healthy curiosity, that's all.

When I did finally see the reason, I rolled my eyes. Of course it was _them_.

The Bad Touch Trio were flirting with those women. I saw a few more of the countries enjoying themselves, too.

I was walking with Ivan through the lobby that had the shops to our left and the bars to our right. We were currently heading towards our cabin. At least that was the direction in which we happened to be walking.

We passed by the restaurant we had been in earlier and saw Hungary and Belgium at a table laughing with drinks in their hands. Lichtenstein was also with them, but she was talking to a young teenage boy. 

Switzerland was at the table next to the women and his sister, and was looking at the boy with a barely concealed glare. 'Aw, how cute! He's so protective of her', my mind thought happily. Yeah... I just hope the boy will live to see another day.

I even saw Austria who was currently talking to the Netherlands. There was some loud commotion, but it quickly subsided. Apparently Turkey and Greece were arguing loudly about something. I heard snippets of their conversation, which was about the philosophy of love and Valentine's Day.

We walked around a corner and I saw America was with Canada in another karaoke bar. America looked like he was trying to get Canada to sing. I shook my head in amusement. Poor Canada, he won't be getting out of that situation anytime soon.

As I turned my head back to see where I was walking -after having glanced through the doors of that karaoke bar- I felt a rush of wind and hands on my chest. More like on my actual boobs. Oh, yes. I really wanted a stranger to grope me today.

I looked up into the face of my assailant and saw someone I recognized from the manga of Hetalia. It was South Korea.

"I hear you're (y/n)? I've heard a lot about you! Nice to meet you!" South Korea let go of my breasts, to which I still didn't know how to respond to. 

"Uh, nice to meet you, too", I say finally and shake South Korea's hand. I glance at Ivan who has been standing next to me the whole time with a blank expression on his face. I felt a hint of his aura seeping into the atmosphere. 

Great.

"(Y/n)-san, I apologize for Korea's behavior. He doesn't seem to understand that people do not like to be groped", Japan said while walking next to China towards us.

"Aiyah! South Korea! You did it again? And to (y/n), too", China smacked his forehead and let out a weary sigh.

"No, it's okay! I don't hold it against him", I reassured them. "Does he do it to you, too?" I asked curiously. I remember reading about this from the manga.

China scratched the back of his head. "Yes, he did when he was younger... but now he suspiciously only does it to women...", China raised his brows at Korea.

South Korea just shrugged and then smirked. 

"I would have wanted to talk to you properly, (y/n)-san, but I need to help China make sure that South Korea doesn't cause any unnecessary trouble to the people", Japan grimaced slightly and promptly followed China and Korea back down the hall Ivan and I had just come from.

"Well, that was an experience", I thought out loud.

Ivan walked behind me and pressed my back against his front. He then lifted his arms and reached out to cup my breasts in his own hands. "You will be feeling more experiences soon enough, sunflower~" Ivan said softly with an undertone of promise in it.

~*~

As soon as Ivan and I stepped through the doors of our cabin, I felt the unmistakable spark between us ignite, revealing its presence. 

I ignored it, though, as much as I could, to walk over to my bag and dig out the small gift I had gotten for Ivan. It wasn't really much, since I knew that Ivan didn't really want anything specific. He's not a materialistic kind of person.

I handed over the small box and and waited patiently for Ivan to open it. When he did I tried fighting back a blush, because I knew that my gift wasn't the typical type of gift you gave your lover. 

"(Y/n)... You really got me these?" Ivan said with amusement and a really wide grin on his face. He put the box down carefully on the desk by the bed.

"Yeah... It's the thought that counts, right? Buying gifts has never been my thing anyway, and I thought that maybe we could try growing them next summer in that field and stuff, even though it's not _nearly_ enough to fill that field, but whatever", I rambled nervously. I looked at the box of sunflower seeds thinking that it was such a ridiculous gift. At least the box was pretty...

Ivan wrapped me in a hug and chuckled.

"Sunflower seeds... I love them", Ivan leaned back to look into my eyes. "You said it's the thought that counts, da?" I nodded and he gave me a warm smile. "Your gift is perfect", Ivan let go of me and walked to his own bag before taking out a beautifully wrapped gift.

He gave it to me silently and I held the box in my hands curiously.

I carefully unwrapped the gift and opened the lid to the box that was underneath. My eyes widened at what I saw and I could feel a slight prickling behind my eyes. 'Well, don't cry', my mind thought, embarrassed. I won't...

Laying on top of a light lilac silken cloth was a silver locket. It had the shape of a sunflower engraved on the front, the petals a bright gold. I carefully set the box down after taking the locket out to inspect it more carefully. 

I opened it and saw that there was already a picture of us, taken that one time last week when it had been particularly sunny. It was a good memory, one that I will definitely treasure. Also, I had kind of forced Romano to take the picture of us, which had been absolutely hilarious.

This picture was in the slot that was on the locket's right wing, and there was a slot left on the left wing for whatever picture I felt like putting there in the future.

I looked up at Ivan in silent gratitude and gestured for him to help me put it around my neck. After the locket had been fastened around my neck, I turned around to face Ivan. 

"This... this is the most beautiful gift I have ever received", I declared and touched it gently where it lay just below my collar bones.

"I am glad you like it. I had to explain in detail how I wanted them to carve the sunflower. It took me a while, since I knew you wouldn't appreciate me threatening anybody", there was a glint in his eyes at the thought of threatening someone, but it was gone as soon as it came.

"Did you know that giving someone a sunflower is symbolic of dedicated love?" Ivan lifted his hand to stroke my cheek gently. I lifted my own hand to cover his over my cheek and leaned into his touch.

"No, I didn't know that... but thank you for this sunflower that is forever etched into the design", I grinned up at him. 

We looked into each other's eyes for an immeasurable amount of time before the tension was too much to handle. We both knew what was going to happen next, so why prolong the inevitable?

We both reached towards the other and kissed in wanton passion. I tugged at his clothes, pulling his scarf off before dropping it along with the coat Ivan had removed himself. I turned around so that he could have easier access o the zipper at the back of my dress.

He caress my sides with his hands before finally tugging the zipper down slowly. The dress pooled at my feet and I turned around. My (h/c) hair already a bit wild after the long and arduous day. Ivan was looking at me with a hunger I was used to seeing by now, along with an intense longing in his eyes.

I went for the belt at his pants and tugged it off of him. He let me take care of the rest of his clothing, enjoying the sight of me stripping him.

I looked up into Ivan's eyes and teasingly rubbed the hardness of his arousal that was in the tight confines of his pants. Ivan let out a pained moan in pleasure and looked down at me with half lidded eyes, but still let me continue at my own pace.

I slowly pulled his pants down and they eventually ended up on the floor along with the rest of our discarded clothes.

"Take off you shirt", I commanded breathily. Ivan raised a brow at my command, but did as I wanted. He dropped it on the floor. So what if there was going to be a huge pile of clothes on the floor in the morning?

We were now both half naked, only clad in our underwear. Looking at the painful bulge in Ivan's underwear was making me extremely aroused. I could already feel the wetness pooling at the heat between my legs.

I cocked my head to the side and took pleasure in watching Ivan's expression as I took my own bra and undergarments off, revealing myself to his lustful gaze. 

Ivan was letting me taunt him, which was different than usually. Other times we needed each other badly enough to just skip straight to the sex. 'Love making', my mind offered.

I walked over to the bed and lay down on it, inviting Ivan to do whatever he pleased with me.

Ivan's gaze was traveling over my body, the look in his eyes not only lust, but love, too. He decided to finally get rid of his own underwear, since the restriction it gave was too painful.

He crawled over my form on the bed and kissed me gently, taking his time with the way his lips moved against mine, his tongue swirling around my own languidly. 

I felt his arousal against the slick folds of mine, but we were being patient this time. He didn't enter me yet, and after our kiss I pressed on his shoulders to make sure he was laying on the bed with myself on top of him.

He lay there, with the pillows surrounding him and my heart just about burst at the sight of him in front of me. I couldn't believe this man was _mine_. He was gazing at me with a look that mirrored my own. His violet eyes were practically glowing in the dim light, and his silver hair was slightly ruffled.

I decided to show him my love with gentle love bites against his skin. I started with his neck, and at the juncture where his shoulder started I bit down a little bit harder. I heard Ivan let out a moan and a low growl. I smirked against his skin at the reaction I got.

I traveled lower and placed kisses over his chest. I took one of his nipples experimentally into my mouth and Ivan's eyes widened in pleasure. After giving the other nipple the same attention I traveled further south. I wanted Ivan to know how much I needed him.

I looked up at Ivan to make sure he was looking, and saw that his breathing was labored. His eyes fixed on mine in anticipation, and I let my tongue flick out to taste him at his most sensitive spot. He grit his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut in pleasure. 

"(Y/n)", Ivan panted my name and I licked even more slowly at the head of his arousal. Ivan tried not to move. He was having a hard time controlling himself. He couldn't take any more of this.

Ivan sat up and pulled me into a heated kiss. 

"(Y/n)... If you keep going on like that, this will be over too soon", Ivan gave me a long lasting kiss. I smirked at him afterwards. 

I knew what Ivan meant by that. Sure we could peak many times and do it again and again, but there was this delicious tension that existed before the first climax. He wanted his first climax to be inside of me. I wanted him inside of me. 

But Ivan had other plans.

He maneuvered us so that I was the one lying on the bed now. He kissed me again before taking one of my nipples into his mouth and sucking on it. I gasped at the sensation. He gave both of my breasts equal attention before finally gently biting one of them. I squirmed under his ministrations, but one of his hands was on my hip, keeping me in place.

He then decided to travel south, much like I had.

My eyes widened in realization at what was about to happen.

Once Ivan was comfortably situated between my legs, he spread them even wider, enabling him to access my wetness. He looked into my eyes before letting his tongue out to slowly lick between my folds. 

I threw my head back against the pillows in pleasure and heard my own voice utter Ivan's name. He was now swirling his tongue around the most sensitive bundle of nerves. After a few moments of that delicious torture, it traveled back to my opening and entered me. I felt his tongue thrusting in and out of me in a controlled pace before he finally pulled back and looked at the panting mess I had become on the bed. 

I was extremely aroused, I wanted to find release, and I wanted Ivan inside of me _now_.

Now Ivan was smirking. "Was I that good, sunflower?", Ivan positioned himself on top of me once more.

I didn't say anything, he knew what I thought about what just happened. I looked up into his violet eyes and snaked my hand down to grab his rock hard member. It was throbbing in my hand and I could see Ivan was holding back. He had been patient so far, but I could tell that we were finally going to become one once more.

I stroked his arousal gently before dropping my hand to lay by my head. Neither of us could wait any longer.

He held my gaze as he pushed into me. 

Once he was fully sheathed within me he started a steady rhythm. He placed his left hand on top of my right hand that was situated by my head, and we intertwined our hands while he thrust into me. 

He was pushing into me especially hard this time, rolling his hips sensually into mine to make sure I felt every inch of him, to make sure I knew I was his, and he was mine.

Ivan placed his other hand underneath us and held my body more securely against his. Our chests were pressed against each other and I could feel his frantic heartbeat echo my own.

We both had a light sheen of sweat covering our bodies, which just made it easier for us to move against one another. Our faces were so close to each other and as I looked into his eyes while he was thrusting into me, I felt an intense amount of butterflies and my heart was feeling too much emotion it was almost unbearable. 

Ivan closed the few inches between our faces and licked my lips before capturing them into a kiss that became messier the faster he thrust into me. I was bucking my hips against his, meeting every thrust with my own.

Our pace was increasing in the desperation of needing release. He was thrusting into me again, and again, and I moaned out Ivan's name.

"(Y/n)... Say my name louder", Ivan gasped at the feeling of my slick walls gradually getting tighter around him.

"Why?" I asked in between my own moans of pleasure.

Ivan smiled at me and captured my lips into another kiss.

"Because I want the others to hear you. I want them to _know_ ", Ivan rolled his hips against mine even harder and could feel the desperate throbbing of his manhood within me.

"You think that someone's listening?" I asked in horror. Though it was difficult to actually care with all the sensations Ivan was putting my body through.

"Don't worry, no one will be able to hear us unless we are especially loud", Ivan gave me a reassuring smile and picked the pace up even more with his thrusting.

I wasn't able to form a coherent reply, or even think properly, after that. I didn't think that Ivan was able to think properly, either. We were just a moaning, feeling mess on our bed.

I could feel I was close to the edge. It was almost painful. 

My eyes had been closed for a while, since the feeling was almost too much. But when I did finally open them, my eyes immediately met Ivan's and I climaxed, the feeling and sight of Ivan too much and pushing me over the edge.

I felt myself clench around Ivan with painfully tight pulsations and yelled out his name. It was too much this time, I had to let out the feeling that he had caused within me.

Ivan came right after me, my climax along with the yelling of his name, too much to handle. He also growled out my name in his release and I felt his warm seed fill me. 

After a few seconds of coming down from the high, Ivan rolled off of me so as not to crush me under him.

He pulled me against his chest as we sat up in a comfortable position and I sighed contentedly. This was the life, being like this with the person you were so in love with.

"I won't be able to live without you, (y/n)...", Ivan mumbled against my hair as he kissed my head.

"I wouldn't be able to live without you, either, Ivan", I replied and looked up into his eyes. Ivan looked troubled and I could sense determination in his eyes.

"We should speak to England tomorrow as soon as possible", Ivan uttered thoughtfully.

"Huh? Why? I'm sure he'll be pretty tired tomorrow, you know", I chuckled, trying to lighten up Ivan's suddenly serious mood.

Ivan gazed into my eyes and lifted a hand to trace my lips with their touch.

"I want to ask him if it is possible to make you immortal like us", Ivan finally told me.

My eyes widened in surprise. Was he serious? It seemed to be so, if Ivan's mood was anything to go by.

I didn't really know how to respond to that. I was, of course, extremely happy that Ivan loved me so much he didn't want to lose me. He would eventually live on long after I died, after all. The thought saddened me. This whole adventure of ours had been magical so far, and it would be sad to see it come to an end.

But... immortality?

I love reading fantasy, so the thought about becoming immortal has crossed my mind before. Just like the thought of meeting my favorite characters from the world of fiction.

But this was the real life. I had been fortunate enough to meet Ivan, and now this was a possibility.

Or then maybe it wasn't. As Ivan already said, we'd have to consult England.

I had been silent, mulling over the new possibilities. Ivan seemed slightly nervous.

"(Y/n)? Are you okay?" Ivan quietly asked me. I snapped out of my thoughts and gave him a warm smile.

"I understand that you care about me enough to want this, and if I look at it from your point of view, I can see how this is important", I lifted my hand to stroke his cheek lovingly. The nervousness in his eyes was replaced by relief and hope.

"I guess we could ask England tomorrow... but don't get your hopes up", I lay back down on the bed properly so I could try sleeping.

Ivan lay back down, too, and wrapped his arm around me.

"I love you, (y/n)", Ivan whispered against my neck.

"I love you, too, Ivan", I mumbled, already falling asleep. I loved him so, _so_ much.

Yeah, my life might be about to change quite a lot. Actually, it hadn't been the same ever since I met Ivan, and I mean that in the most positive way possible.

But still, what was I getting myself into?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 9! So this story is longer than these lemony chapters I've been posting here, but the good thing is that it doesn't really matter. I guess chapter 7 could act as a chapter 1, and these follow it. But if you want more stories from me in general, you'll find me on DeviantArt [as I've stated before xD] under the same name; BlurredInsanity.

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the previous non-lemon chapters [so you aren't here specifically for the lemons xD], you can find them on my DevianArt account. I'm under the same name there: BlurredInsanity.
> 
> I was looking for a place I could freely post my lemony chapters, and I've finally found it!


End file.
